destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tamora Mitchell
Patricia Tamora Mitchell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Tamora is the oldest daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell and the oldest twin and oldest sister of Henry Mitchell Junior. Tam is 10 minutes older than her sister Pandora and more conected to her witch side than her sister who is more conected with her whitelighter side. She is always trying to be different from her sister, that´s why she dyed her hair blonde. She gets super exicted when she finds out she is also a Charmed One. History 'Early Years' Tamora is the oldest daughter of Paige and Henry and the oldest twin. She grew up very close to her sister and cousins Prue and Melinda. She enjoys a lot being the older sister but she despite they´re close, they fight a lot between them. At the age of 15 she decided it was about time to be different from her sister, so she dyed her hair blonde. She has been blond ever since. Tamora was part of the Halliwell´s coven, even not having Halliwell in her name. That made her and her sister and cousins popular at high school. People were far to find that they were real witches. Tamora and her sister had her powers bound when they were still babies. Paige and Henry agreed to bind their powers till they were old enough to control them. They recovered their powers in high school. Tamora and her sisters always had different personalities. Tamora as well as her sister shares some characteristics with their mother when young. Paige is more responsible now and is always asking to her daughters to get out of troubles. Normally, Tamora is almost always pushed into troubles by her sister. 'The Power of Nine' Prue as well as her cousins have known for their entire life that being the Charmed One offspring means a lot. On Piper´s birthday in 2030, the whole family was attacked by a Sender demon who killed Phoebe. Prue knew that the only way to prevent her mother from being killed was changing the past. So Prue and her cousins Wyatt and Chris went back in time. Wyatt, Chris and Prue came back from the time travel with Piper, Phoebe and Paige from the past managed to stop the demon from killing Phoebe. They found out that the demon Ayacha was behind the whole thing and all nine Charmed progeny went to the Underworld and put an end in Ayacha´s life using the Power of Nine spell. Before dying, Ayacha reveals that the Charmed Ones´ progeny was known as the Destined Ones. They also got to know that evil was gaining strength and they needed to be prepared for that. 'Becoming a Charmed One' When Piper, Phoebe and Paige took a sudden trip to New York nothing made the Destined Ones get that it was more than just a trip. They were getting out of the way for their three eldest daughters to take ove the Power of Three. The Destined Ones, but Prue, Melinda and Tamora, were kidnapped by the Source to be Leah, they were far from finding out that there was a new Power of Three in town. Prue, through some premonitions and Leo´s help, found out that she as well as her cousin Mel and Tam were the heiress of the Power of Three. At first, Prue couldn´t believe it, but ended up accepting it. Melinda and Tamora agreed that it was Prue´s right to cast the spell that finally complete process to turn them into the new Charmed Ones. So they went to the Underworld and saved their cousins and siblings, but were not able to vanquished Leah. Later on, it was revealed to them that the Elders told them there were going to be a new set of Charmed Ones in each upcoming Warren generation. 'Relationship with Pandora' Tamora and her twin sister were best friend, but that didn´t meant they didn´t fight. Tamora was the responsible twin while Pandora was the not that responsible twin. Since little that Tamora was pushed into Pandora´s mess. In 2030, Pandora cast a spell while trying to help her boss and ended up getting stuck to Tamora. Prue and Melinda and also their mother Paige tried to get them back to normal, but the only solution was for them to stop fighting which they did. Personality Rebellious, impulsive, demon haunted, energetic, humorous. Tamora is more into the fighting demons things than Pandora who prefers her whitelighter side. Love Life Tamora always liked to date. She has a long list of boyfriends but zero compromises. She wants to find Mr. Right and is always asking to her cousins to make something about it. Professional Life Senior at City College of San Francisco studying Art History and bar attendant at P3. Appearance Tamora and her sister were born with auburn hair color, however their hair color darkened to dark auburn over the years. Sometime when teenager, Tamora changed her hair color to blond. Tamora has medium-long hair. She has blue eyes (probably taken from her father´s parents). Her wardrove is full of revealing clothes as short skirts, tops and short dresses. Sometimes she wears casual clothes. She likes to wear makeup and never says no to a good eyeliner. Name´s Meaning Patricia is of Latin origin and means Noble and Patrician. Tamora is a variant of Tamara (Hebrew) and means Date Palm. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Powers 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' :::: The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Molecular Acceleration'' ::The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Tamora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. Tamora´s way to be makes almost impossible for her to have full control of this power so she prefers not to use. To fight, she prefers Telekinetic Orbing. With time, the need to control this power will appear. Whitelighter Powers As a hybrid whitelighter, it is likely that Tamora would possess whitelighter´s powers. It is also unknown if because of the fact she´s a twin will affect the way whitelighter´s powers work for her. Yet, she hasn´t received any whitelighter task therefore, she hasn´t shown any of the following powers: *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his own car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Destined One and Charmed One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Being burnt alive. Notes & Trivia *Tamora was named after her grandmother, Patricia Halliwell and got the name Tamora as her middle name. She goes by Pandora or Pan all the time. Growing up without her sisters, made Paige to keep her independence and that why she gave her daughters names that were not in the family tree. Even though, she kept the "P" name tradition because she didn´t want her daughters to feel apart from her cousins. Pandora and her cousin Prue are the only ones from the Charmed kids that prefer to be called by their first name; *The Mitchell kids got their father´s surname. This is because of Paige´s independent side too; *She´s a Taurus; *Tam is the responsible twin. Even though, she gets into some troubles by herself, but most of time she´s pushed in by her sister; *Both Tamora and Pandora personality is a combination of their mother personality; *Tamora had her Molecular Acceleration power being bond when child. She got it back, but tries not to use it; *By the time Tamora and Pandora were born, Prue and Melinda were already meant to become the Charmed Ones of the next generation. Once the Charmed Ones are intended to be a trio, Tamora got the Charmed One status because she was born 10 minutes earlier than her twin sister; *Tamora power of Telekinetic Orbing had some influence for her to become a Charmed One but once that power was already one of Prue´s power it wasn´t what truly made her a Charmed One but the fact that she was the third oldest female of the next generation. Curiously, Tamora developed the power of Molecular Acceleration, but it is not as powerful as Piper´s. It might be because she´s doesn´t uses it so much; *Tamora enjoys fighting demons while Pandora is more connected with her whitelighter side; *Despite being close, Tamora and her twin fight a lot; *Out of the Charmed progeny, Tamora is the fifth oldest; *Tamora shares some traits of personality with her mother Paige. As for example, she dreams in finding Mr. Right. She´s also independent and like her mother tried to be independent from her sister, Tamora tries to be independent from Pandora too, starting with her hair color. She changed to blond to be different from her sister´s. Also Tamora has a passion for painting; *Just like her mother and her aunts Prudence and Phoebe, Tamora went through a rebellious stage as a teenager; *The fact that Tamora is a blond and Pandora is a brunette is based on the creator´s personal story. Both sisters were born with auburn hair color however, their hair color darkened over the years to a dark auburn. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren